


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 3

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Charlie's not sleeping well and Danny has a mission of his own.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 3

**Author's Note:**

> Third part in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny woke up and realized he wasn’t in bed alone. Knowing that Steve was in DC on Navy business, it had to be one of his kids or perhaps Ranger. Both Grace and Charlie had been having bad dreams ever since the whole kidnapping and drowning ordeal. He turned over and saw blond hair peeking up under the blankets and he realized that it was Charlie, who must have crawled into bed with him at some point during the night. He hated that his kids were having nightmares but was glad that they felt comfortable enough to come to him when they needed some comfort and reassurance. 

The first time Charlie came into his room in the middle of the night, Steve was sleeping over and it startled the former SEAL. However, once he realized what was happening, he simply pulled back the blankets and motioned for Charlie to climb into the bed next to him. Once he was in the bed, Steve wrapped his arms around the shaken teen making Charlie feel safe. Danny smiled as he remembered that night. The fact that Steve didn’t question Charlie and just welcomed him into the bed made Danny fall even deeper in love with the man. That moment confirmed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his big bad marshmallow of a SEAL. Steve’s actions were just another indicator that he would be a loving and caring husband and father to his children. 

“Danno, I can feel you staring at me and it’s creepy.”

“Ha ha...very funny. You know that’s my line, right?” Danny laughed. “So, another bad dream?”

Charlie pulled the blankets back and had a sad look on his face. “Yeah. Sorry for crawling into bed with you again. I don’t mean to be such a baby.”

“Son, you’re not a baby. You and your sister went through a horrible ordeal and it takes time to get past something like that. So, you never have to apologize for coming in here when you can’t sleep or when something is bothering you.”

“Thanks, Pops. I just wish I was stronger like you and Steve.”

“Charlie, even though Steve and I have years of experience in the military and law enforcement, things sometimes get to us as well. It has nothing to do with being strong or not. Don’t you think that I’ve had sleepless nights thinking about what could have happened to you and your sister?” Danny looked at Charlie before he continued. “Steve still struggles with things that have happened to him as well. So, stop being so hard on yourself. What you’ve been through would be hard to move past for anyone, regardless of their age. So, give it time, ok?”

“Ok. Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome. Just know that you can come to me or Steve anytime if you want to talk.” Danny looked at Charlie as he nodded in agreement. “I’m going to get ready for work. You should get up and get ready as well so you’re not late for school.”

“Aww, Danno. Do I have to go today?”

“Yes, you do young man. Now, scoot.” Danny runs his hands through Charlie’s hair making it even messier. 

“Dad! The hair!”

“What? It’s not like I messed it up. You’ve got a major case of bedhead.”

Charlie looked at this father hair and laughed. “Well, you’re one to talk, Pops.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so funny.” Danny said pointedly but Charlie could tell his was joking. “Ok, now I really have to get ready otherwise I’ll be late too.”

Charlie hopped out of bed, walked towards the bedroom door, and then turned around to look at his father. “Thanks again, Danno. You’re the best. I love you.”

“Danno loves you too. Now, get your ass in the shower and get ready for school.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Charlie mock saluted his father and then left his bedroom. 

************  
After dropping off the kids and Ranger, there was something Danny needed to do but it had to be in person. He pulled up to the McGarrett house, turned off his car, and walked towards the front door. Now that John was retired he didn’t get to see him every day and he missed talking to his former teammate. Danny knocked on the front door and waited. 

“Danny, what brings you here? Is everything ok?”

“Hi, John. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to come by and see how retirement was treating you.”

“Well, thanks for stopping by to see me. Come inside and I’ll get us some coffee.”

“Thanks, John…coffee sounds great! You wouldn’t happen to have some malasadas as well?”

“In fact, I do. I’ll bring them out with the coffee. Why don’t you grab a seat out on the lanai and I’ll join you out there.” Danny walked towards the sliding door and saw a good looking Golden Lab laying down on the lanai. “John, did you know there’s a dog on your lanai?”  
John walked out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee and malasadas. “Oh yeah, that’s Eddie. He’s a former service dog like Ranger. I adopted him last week…it was too quiet around here and he keeps me company.”

“That’s great! We’ll have to introduce him to Ranger. I bet they would get along.” Danny smiled. “Here, let me get the door.” Danny held the door, followed John out to the lanai and then took a seat at the table. 

“Eddie, this is Danny. He’s my friend.”

“Hi, Eddie. It’s nice to meet you.” Danny looked at Eddie with a grin on his face. Eddie got up and then sat next to Danny, who reached out to pet the dog. “He’s very well behaved but I wouldn’t expect anything less from a military dog.” 

“Yeah, he’s been a great companion and ever since I got him it feels a lot less lonely around here. Plus, he keeps me active with all the walks we take. We even went to the dog park the other day and it’s amazing how many nice women I’ve met there.”

“You know, just because you’re retired doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun along the way.” 

“I agree...I even have a date tomorrow night.” John smiled proudly. 

“Good for you but don’t expect me to tell Steve…you’re on your own with that one.” Danny laughed. 

“Thanks, I appreciate the support.” John said sarcastically. “So, what’s the real reason why you’re here Danny? I know you well enough to know that there’s more to this visit than just seeing how my retirement is going.”

“See, this is the problem with everyone I know being a cop or detective…you all can see right through me.” Danny laughed.

“That’s right. Now, get to it already?” John smiled and had a pretty good idea where this was going. He then laughed to himself since he knew Steve was actually in New Jersey having a similar conversation with Danny's parents. 

“Ok, ok. As you know, Steve and I have grown very close after the attempt on your life and my kids being kidnapped and almost dying. In fact, he spends most of his time over at my place now and he’s become a very important part of my life and in the lives of my children. Grace and Charlie have really come to love him as much as I do, which is why I’m here.” Danny looked at John and smiled. “What I’m trying to say is that I love your son more than I could ever put into words. Ever since that first day when he refused to leave my crime scene I haven’t been able to imagine my life without him in it. He makes me happier than I thought was possible…I love him and would do anything to make him happy…and I want to spend the rest of my life with him as his husband and for him to be a father to my children. So, I’m hoping you’ll give me your blessing to ask Steve to marry me.” Danny smiled nervously waiting for John to respond. 

“Danny, as you know, my relationship with Steve was almost non-existent when he retired from the Navy. He and I barely spoke and he certainly didn’t tell me why he abandoned his career. After that, I really never thought I’d have a relationship with him again but that all changed when he met you. I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to give me back my son and even my daughter and I will always be grateful to you for that.” John smiled. “Steve has never been happier since meeting you and I can see how much you both love each other. I also know that you two will always have each other’s backs…partners at work and at home.” John paused and then looked directly at Danny, who looked a bit nervous. “When I imagined my son getting married I always thought it would be to a woman. However, now I can’t imagine him with anyone other than you. So, Daniel Williams, you definitely have my blessing to ask my son to marry you.” 

Danny let out a sigh of relief and could barely contain his smile. “Thank you, John. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure Steve is happy and loved.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll take care of him as much as he’ll take care of you. Neither of you have had it easy and you both deserve some happiness as do Grace and Charlie. Plus, if I can be a little selfish, I’m getting another son as well as two grandchildren, who I’ll be spoiling like crazy.

“Well, isn’t that what grandfather’s are for? You get to spoil them and then return them to the parents to do all the things that are not as fun.” Danny laughed. “Seriously though, Grace and Charlie are going to be so excited to have both Steve and you in their lives. Oh, and of course Aunt Mary and their new cousin Joanie.” Danny paused. “You know, it’s funny to think that the three of us arrived in Hawaii with only ourselves for family, now we’ve got a great big ohana, who make us feel like this our home now.”

“This is your home, Danny. You’re the head of Five-0, you’re going to marry my son, and you have a lot of people who care about you, Grace, and Charlie. Family isn’t just about blood…family can also be the people you choose to have in your life.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I really never thought this would be home but I’m glad it is now.”

John smiled, got up, and then hugged Danny. “Welcome to the family, son.”

“Thanks, John. Now, I have to figure out when to ask Steve. It’s hard to keep a secret from him.”

“When does he get back from his trip?”

“On Friday and if we don’t catch a case, I’m thinking of asking him this weekend. I may rope Grace and Charlie into the proposal as well.” 

“Oooh, that’s a great idea. There’s no way my son would ever think about saying no to the three of you.” 

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Danny smiled. “Well, I should get going. Just because I’m the boss doesn’t mean I can blow off work.”

“I’m sure the team won’t mind you being a bit late.” John laughed. “Danny, I’m glad you decided to stop by this morning. It was good to see you and I’m looking forward to having you as my son-in-law.”

“Thanks, John…and thanks for your support. It may seem old fashioned to ask the father for permission, but I thought it was important to talk to you before asking Steve.”

“It may be a bit old fashioned to some but I appreciate that you thought it was important to ask. It shows strength of character and respect.” 

“Thanks again and now I really need to get going. I’ll keep you posted on the plan.” Danny shook John’s hand and then walked out of the house towards the Camaro. Things were working out much better than he could have expected. In a matter of days he’d be proposing to Steve and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him. Life hadn’t been easy for him or his children but they were finally in a good place and Danny was hopeful about the future. Yes, things were definitely looking good for the Williams family.


End file.
